Venganza
by Ary666
Summary: No tengo inspiración para hacer un buen resumen Digamos que.. .Gakuto sigue algo cabreado por la derrota del torneo regional. A esto le añadimos que Yuushi es algo celoso y bueno...sale este fic Dirty Pair


_Vuelvo a las andadas con la Dirty Pair (la amooooo). Pero este se queda en un leve shounen ai. Ya tendré tiempo de hacer más yaoi de estos dos :D ( que ya hice unos cuantos ahora que lo pienso xD). En fin, que espero que os guste y lo de siempre: Pot no es mío, las ganas, si fuera mio no hubiera terminado así ._

**Venganza**

-¿Qué haces aquí, Gakuto?

El pelicereza dio un respingo, visiblemente sorprendido de escuchar la voz de su compañero de dobles tras él. Dejó crecer una pequeña sonrisa crédula por su rostro y se colocó todo lo bien que pudo la chaqueta del uniforme

-¿Siguiéndome, Yuushi? – inquirió, burlón

-Ya te gustaría- negó el tensai- iba a la tienda de deportes. Sé que te gusta escapar árboles, pero, ¿no tienes suficientes cerca de Hyoutei?

-Guárdate las ironías, hazme el favor- Gakuto saltó de la rama donde estaba sentado al suelo, quedando frente al peliazul, que acrecentó su sonrisa – solo..echaba un vistazo

-Ya, claro. Y ayer también, ne? – Gakuto le miró con furia y Oshitari borro la sonrisa de su rostro levemente – ayer si te seguí, pero hoy solo ha sido casualidad

-Joder… Yuushi!! , Por qué…

-Eso no importa- cambió rápidamente de tema Oshitari, incomodo – ¿Qué vienes a ver aquí por las tardes?

Gakuto desvió la mirada a los setos que había tras el tensai y frunció el entrecejo, molesto . Oshitari comprendió,

-Más bien…¿a quién vienes a ver?- Gakuto miró algo avergonzado al tensai, que sonrío triste- Bingo

Estaba claro, solo había una persona que fuese capaz de hacer recorrer al pelicereza media ciudad para llegar hasta las instalaciones del Seigaku.

Kikumaru Eiji

¿Tan tocado estaba su orgullo tras el partido del torneo regional? Cierto que la derrota había sido un balde de agua fría, y no solo para el menor, pero hacia mas de un mes de eso… pero la sangre de Gakuto aún hervía cuando oía hablar del acróbata del Seigaku, y pobre del que hablara si decía algo bueno de él

Y precisamente toda esta atención hacia Kikumaru era la que enfurecía al tensai.

-A no ser que hayas venido para sacudirle después de clases, vámonos – instó Yuushi, molesto. Le era imposible controlar su mal humor cuando veía tanto interés de Gakuto hacia ese chico. – no sería plato de buen gusto que nos vieran aquí…pensarían que estamos espiándoles o algo así

-Me dan igual las apariencias, Yuu..- Gakuto iba a comenzar a ponerse algo pedante, pero notó algo en el tono de Yuushi que le hizo cambiar de opinión. Quizás… ¿celos?.

El tensai aprovecho la calma momentánea del menor para agarrarle del brazo y comenzar a caminar llevándole a rastras. Daba igual cuanto protestara este, cuando Oshitari decidía algo, ni el mismo Atobe era capaz de hacerle cambiar de idea. Y mucho menos cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con Gakuto, además, estaba seguro de que si ambos chicos se encontraban acabaría con peor mal humor del que tenía ya. No se sentía capaz de aguantar eso

-Gakuto, deja de protestar, me duele la cabeza – el menor se calló al instante y Oshitari suspiró, en el fondo entendía como se sentía - Ya te vengarás de él en el próximo partido

-Ni que acaso supieras lo que es ser derrotado; señor Tensai - murmuró Gakuto, algo rabioso por la pasividad de Oshitari ante el tema.

Este frenó en seco y clavo una mirada gélida en rostro del menor, que tragó saliva nervioso. _Esa_ mirada no le gustaba nada. Era ligeramente escalofriante.

-No hables como so supieras todo lo que siento o pienso.

Gakuto asintió ligeramente y Oshitari reemprendió la marcha, aflojando la presión de sus dedos en el brazo del menor, quien aprovechó para tomarle con fuerza la mano y sonreírle arrepentido

-Perdón - murmuró

-¿Eh? No oí lo que dijiste…

-Serás…. Dije que lo sentía – repitió, logrando que el tensai sonriera satisfecho - encima luego soy yo el que parece un crío...- añadió en voz baja. Oshitari tosió levemente y Gakuto dejó de murmurar

-¿Y no me vas a dar las gracias por no dejarte hacer la mayor tontería de tu vida? – preguntó el tensai con mezcla de sorpresa y burla en sus ojos, Gakuto negó, sonriendo y Oshitari suspiró – desagradecido….

-Lo que tu digas, Yuushi, ¿vamos a la tienda?

Oshitari asintió y, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Gakuto miró el reloj. Aún le quedaba gran parte de tarde para pasar con Gakuto. Era mejor dejar los celos y el mal humor encerrados dentro de su interior, ya tendría ocasión de demostrarle en las canchas a Seigaku que con un tensai no se juega.

...

Yap , este es cortito.

Les gusto??' si.. no.. acepto todo tipo de criticas o tomatazos

Dejen reviews onegai

Nos vemos!


End file.
